Steering systems for vehicles often include a device to absorb energy associated with a driver impacting a steering column, as may occur during a vehicle crash. The energy absorbing device often includes a metal strap and an anvil. One end of the strap is fixed to a first structure in the steering column and the anvil is fixed to a second structure in the steering column. The first and second structures move relative to one another during an impact situation and the strap is drawn over the anvil to dissipate energy.